In-Mates
by THEPRINCESSdxc
Summary: Duncan has done it now. He did something bad and ended up in juvenile hall. And it is pretty bland up until he meets a certain someone named Mal. Credit for the idea goes to MeAndYouForeverBaby )!
1. Uh Oh

**Hey, guys! I'm back with another story! And this time it is not DxC(exploring outside of my usual boundaries, I'm so excited!), but I'm looking forward to moving on to some other things and am looking forward to how this story will turn out! This is a collabration with a friend of mine named MeAndYouForeverBaby! Hope you guys enjoy!:)**

**Duncan's POV**

How did I-Duncan- get into _this_? I might have been known as the bad boy of the little town in Canada, but this was going a bit too far. Okay, maybe _I_ went a bit too far.

"You're under arrest, Brat!" The police officer yelled, slamming me against the side of the fence, my back turned towards him. Oh how I wanted to punch the guy in the face. But if I did that would only lead me into _more_ trouble. Which was not what I needed.

Ugh! Time to be serious! I gulped. Now was no time for jokes. No matter how many I was making up in my mind about how most cops are fat and eat donuts.

I was in real trouble now. And it wasn't because I stole some stupid gum from the gas station. Or for being out after curfew. But this time I did something "_bad"._

_*Flashback*_

_"You, me, 4:15. Right after school, _kid_." A boy named Ginger said to me. What kind of name was Ginger anyways? Parents must have wanted their child to get beat up in school._

_"Whatever, man." I scoff and run a hand casually through my new mohawk. I liked my new style. Red converse, blue jeans, and a black skirt with a white skull in the middle. And to top it off a bright green mohawk at the top of my head. Nothing better to show off my new punk attuitude. _

_Hopefully people would get the message to back off. This stupid Ginger dude didn't get the memo, though. He was a junior-with such a cocky attuitude if I might add- and for some reason he thought it would be fun if he started to mess with me. But I wasn't having any of that. I had a right to stand up for myself, seeing as I wasn't even doing anything to this punk ass._

_"You think I'm joking?" he asked getting up in my face. To damn close if you ask me. So I pushed him away, trying to get him to realize that I wasn't in the mood. _

_"Sure seemed that way to me." I glare at him. I swear to god, if this guy doesn't walk away soon, I'm going to-. _

_"You little-." he said, cutting me out of my thoughts. He pulled his arm back and went in for a punch. But I quickly dodged. He went in for another blow to the face, but I blocked it with my arm. I could see his face visably redden. The guy was _pissed_ now. But I didn't care. _

_Maybe I shouldn't have spoke too soon, because right as his breathing turned back to normal, he went to grab me in his arms. My first reaction was to run, it wasn't like he was going to follow me. But I was wrong, he followed._

_The papers went flying and so did the books as we moved through the crowed hallway. Curse words floated in the air and chaos was blooming everywhere._

_Students and teachers fell to the ground and yelled out in pain. I had to push away tables that people were carrying to an unknown destination, and jump through big pieces of paper about to be put up for most likely a stupid dance._

_I looked back and I had to remind myself that this was all because of me. I was most likely going to get a months worth of detentions. That was only if I was lucky._

_The scene was something that would only happen in a movie. The one where the innocent kid was trying to escape the bully and in the end get rewarded for causing total chaos and destroying thousands of dollars worth of property._

_Next thing I know I was pushing past the doors to the entrance of high school and out of school into the streets of my hometown. _

_A construction site was slowly coming up and I had no choice but to go through it. I jumped over the yellow duct tape they put up to keep people out of the way and ran through a bunch of bars and angry construction men with grim all over their faces from a hard days work. _

_I looked back and the idiot kid, Ginger, was still following me. Guy obviously doesn't know when to stop. So I jumped over a hole in the ground and over some more "Do Not Pass" duct tape right into a shopping center._

_There I had to go pass even more people, mostly women in their late twenties to early thirties with baby strollers and their children. The babies in the strollers cried and cried, and I felt really bad. But there was no escaping this now. I started this so I was going to finish it._

_But I guess someone called the cops because soon after a cop car was chasing both of us now. And instead of me running away from Ginger, we were both running away from the cops._

_Poor Ginger guy tripped on a rock and I was going to stop and help him up, but this was no time to be good. So I kept running. The police were behind me yelling._

_At first it was four guys but two were staying behind and hand cuffing Ginger. I was going to put in more of a fight. So I ran and jumped all through out the town until my legs grew weak and my sides hurt._

_Soon I was being slammed up against a fence hand cuffed and thrown in a police car about to get sent to juvie._

How am I going to get out of this?


	2. Mal

**Duncan's POV**

I was sitting in a room with nothing in it except a chair and a big couch. I was sitting in the chair with my hands cuffed to a bar. My parents were coming any minute. They demanded that they see me before I head of to juvie. To say their goodbyes before their youngest son be sent away for a year.

I wasn't looking forward to facing my parents. But I was grateful that I had some more time before I get sent away to the prison for "troubled" kids. Who knew what kind of crazies where in there.

I waited and waited for my mom and dad to show up. It seemed like forever had passed when the door finally opened. In came my mom and dad. My dad looked furious while my mom looked heart broken.

They both sat on the couch and faced me, but at the same time they didn't look at my face.

"Hey." I weakly say, not wanting to look at their faces either.

"How could you do this?" My father whispers, rage filling his voice. My mother sighs and averts her attention to the door. I feel hurt knowing that she would rather be anywhere else but here, but at the same time I couldn't blame her. "How could you do this?" he asks again. This time his voice growing stronger.

"I'm sorry." I clench my jaw. He had to know it was a mistake.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it. Duncan we have told you time and time again to stop doing what you are doing. But you keep doing it anyways! If you keep doing these things you aren't going to just go to Juvie, you'll end up in a real prison with people that have murdered and raped! Do you want to be with people like them?" my fathers yells at me. He paces the floor, his hands every where. At first they are pulling at his hair, then they are crossed, next thing you know they are slamming at the wall.

"Duncan..." My mom sighs. She puts her head in her hands and silenty sobs.

"See what you did?" my father raises his arms and wrap them around my mother trying to comfort her.

"So I'm just going to stay here?" I ask angrily.

"Yes. Hopefully it'll teach you a lesson."

"I didn't mean too! I was just trying to protect myself!" I protest.

"And ruined thousands of dollars worth of property!" he fights back. This was how it always was back at home. My father would get onto me about the newest thing I have done to "ruin" my future, and I would always fight back. The only difference is that before my mother would try to stop the fighting, now she just sits there and weeps out all her sorrows trying to block out the yelling.

"Ugh!" I roll my eyes and slouch back into the chair. I was done with all of this.

"I'm really dissapointed in you."

That is the last thing I hear from my father as he grabs my mother and heads out the door. I hate my life.

*The Next Day*

God, this place is filled with loonies. The officers lead me down a long hallways that is filled with cells holding in young boys. Some look up and glare at me. Others don't even look at all, they just keep staring at the blank wall. I even passed one kid who was twitching on the floor.

Thousands of voices were playing in my head. You could hear the screams and cuss words of all the kids. They bang on the walls, begging to go home. Sick twist, they never will.

I wish I didn't have these stupid hand cuffs so I could plug my nose. These place stunk. It was filthy. Did anyone ever clean up the place? The anwser to that would be a no.

"Here's your stop kid." the cop says turning to me. He puts me in the cell and turns me around. At first I thought it was going to be a very un-wanted pat down, until I felt the tightness on my wrist release. I pull my arms infront of me and look at my wrist, there was some light red marks, but nothing I couldn't handle.

Before I could ask the officer anything he was shutting the door to my cell. I turn back around to face the cell and for the first time notice my new cell mate.

He looked around the age of 16. With dark brown hair, brown eyes, and creamy white skin. This eyes had dark circles around them that were staring at me intently.

He wasn't glaring, but he wasn't smiling either. He seemed to be mad. Not directly at me-thank god-but at everything around him, which still included me but oh well.

I was thinking over saying hi to him but thought better of it. If he wanted to talk to me, he would say something.

So I walked over to my "bed" and sat staring at the wall. It's not like there was anything else to do. I couldn't bring anything with me like a cell phone to this seventh layer of hell.

I don't know how long I was staring. What felt like a few minutes turned into a few hours. Before I knew it they were letting me out to have an hour of free time before I had to eat, then take a shower, and go to bed.

I walk out into the big jail house and look around. A shiver goes up my spine knowing that I'll be in here with all these guys. Always being watched. I really hope we have sepreate bathrooms.

All of a sudden there is a commation in front of me.

"You punk ass brat!" I hear an adult voice yell, must have been a cop.

"What are you going to do?" A younger voice calls out. Damn people, I could think of a thousand places that I would rather be. I could have been spray painting the side of a building right now!

"Who is that?" I asked to the person next to me.

He had shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes and was about six feet tall, probably sixteen.

"That is Mal." he whispered to me.

"Who?" I asked, trying to get a better look. All I could see of this "Mal" was some weird looking brown hair. Their was too many people in the way so I couldn't see his face. Which was irritating me.

"Mal. No one knows what he is in for, except maybe a few guys. But he is super scary. No one dares to talk to him. And the ones that do getting beaten up so bad that they end up in a hospital. He is like the biggest trouble maker here! I heard he ended up here because he killed his parents!" I doubt that was true.

But either way, this kid seemed like bad news. I was going to stay as far away from him as I can. For now...


End file.
